Quelques jeux stupides
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Comme le dit le titre, ce sont quelques jeux de hasard qui permettent de composer de courtes histoires avec les perso de kh. Armez-vous d'un dé et de votre sens de l'humour! aussi avec votre date de naissance! le nouveau est sympa... XD
1. jeux de dés

Hello!

Et non, ce n'est pas une vrai histoire, mais je vous jure qu'un jour je penserai à l'idée de peut-être éventuellement publier une «vraie histoire» (par là j'entends quelque chose qui a une suite a peu près logique)...

Alors, voici un petit jeu que j'ai inventé. Vous n'avez besoin que d'un dé à jouer (pas que je n'aime pas les dés à coudre mais disons que ça convient pas pour ce jeu). Le principe est simple : vous jetez le dé à chaque fois qu'il y a des chiffres et vous prenez le résultat du dé pour construire l'histoire. Si vous n'avez pas de dé, choisissez des nombres au hasard…

Oh et en passant, les personnages top merveilleux de kh et de disney ne m'appartienne pas, surprennant, n'est-ce pas? Seule l'idée de ce jeu est à moi, et j'y tiens...

* * *

**C'est l'histoire de**

1- Sora,

2- Donald,

3- Mickey,

4- Roxas,

5- Dingo,

6- Cloud,

**qui a rencontré**

1- Axel,

2- Sephiroth,

3- Vexen,

4- Marluxia,

5- Xemnas,

6- Demyx,

**par une belle journée. Ce dernier proposa**

1- de conquérir le monde.

2- de faire pousser des plantes vénéneuses.

3- de servir de sujet d'expérimentation.

4- de l'agresser.

5- de faire une partie de bowling.

6- de faire un combat à mort.

**Le premier**

1- accepta

2- refusa

3- hésita

4- s'enfuit

5- se cacha dans un buisson

6- pleura

**car**

1- il était intimidé.

2- il était trop heureux.

3- il avait déjà autre chose de prévu.

4- son haleine était insupportable.

5- la température n'y était pas propice.

6- il ne voulait pas mourir.

* * *

Ensuite, parce que le premier n'est pas long et que j'étais peut-être inspiré... en voilà un autre, même principe que le précédent...

* * *

1- Zexion

2- Sephiroth

3- Vexen

4- Marluxia

5- Axel

6- Riku

**proposa à**

1- Pat Tibulaire

2- Roxas

3- Sora

4- Demyx

5- Cloud

6- Mickey

**de**

1- jouer une manche de tennis en jupe rose

2- faire un combat à mort

3- faire des expérimentations

4- aller prendre un coup

5- conquérir quelques mondes

6- se rouler dans la boue

**avec**

1- Xigbar

2- Donald

3- une bouteille d'alcool

4- Xemnas

5- un ombre

6- quelques cartes

* * *

Je sais, c'était pas une vraie fic, mais il est trop tard! Et ma machine à retourner en arrière est brisée...

J'espère que malgré tout, vous avez pris du plaisir avec ce n'importe quoi...

Mais si vous avez des commentaires, je suis preneuse!

Et il y en aura un autre qui suivra sous peu...


	2. jeu de dates

Rehello!

Si vous êtes sur cette page, je peux supposer que mes petits jeux ne vous ont pas déplu... En voici un différent:

Suffit de faire une phrase stupide avec votre mois de naissance, jour de fête, et la première lettre de votre prénom.

Je n'ai pas inventé le concept, je l'ai juste adapté pour kh à partir d'un jeu reçu par e-mail qui m'avait bien fait marrer. Donc y'a pas grand chose à moi... XD

* * *

**Vous êtes du mois de?**

Janvier : J'ai couché avec  
Février : J'ai lavé  
Mars : J'ai fusillé  
Avril : J'ai embrassé  
Mai : J'ai léché  
Juin : J'ai mis le feu à  
Juillet : J'ai épousé  
Aout : J'ai découpé  
Septembre : J'ai joué avec  
Octobre : J'ai fabriqué  
Novembre : J'ai kidnappé  
Décembre : J'ai promené

**Votre date d'anniversaire?**

1- Xaldin  
2- Saix  
3- Cloud  
4- Oogie Boogie  
5- Une keyblade  
6- Will Turner  
7- Xemnas  
8- Demyx  
9- Riku  
10- Pat Tibulaire  
11- Roxas  
12- Axel  
13- Luxord  
14- Sora  
15- Marluxia  
16- La bête  
17- Leon  
18- Sephiroth  
19- Jack Spearow  
20- Cerbère  
21- Jafar  
22- un ombre  
23- Donald  
24- Hades  
25- Xigbar  
26- Mickey  
27- Dingo  
28- Cid  
29- un reflet  
30- Zexion  
31- Vexen

**La première lettre de votre prénom?**

A: et j'ai eu un orgasme.  
B: et je t'emmerde!  
C: pour le bien de l'humanité.  
D: dans l'unique but de sauver le monde.  
E: car on me l'avait gentiment demandé.  
F: en chantant 'my heart will go on'.  
G: car il (elle) avait insulté ma sœur.  
H: et ça pue.  
I: avant d'être enlevé par un extra terrestre.  
J: dans un but purement lucratif.  
K: car j'aime la vie.  
L: et je me suis bien marré.  
M: pour me faire des amis.  
N: car c'était la dernière volonté de mon grand-père.  
O: et je me suis fait gronder par maman.  
P: pour financer mes études.  
Q: car il faisait beau.  
R: car je suis quelqu'un de gentil.  
S: et on peut dire que je suis doué pour ça.  
T: pour un biscuit aux pépites de chocolat.  
U: car je suis un sacré coquinou.  
V: et c'était pas mal du tout.  
W: car je n'ai pas d'ami.  
X: pour la gloire.  
Y: et ça m'a un peu saoulé.  
Z: pour passer le temps.

* * *

Hum...plusieurs dates de naissances sont agréables... XD Y'a quelqu'un de né le 12 Juin? C'est le jumelage le plus drôle à mes yeux...

En passant, j'ai tirés les noms au hasard pour pas que je triche trop, le reste est pas mal comme le mail... Mais j'ai echaper certains noms dans mon chapeau, j'avoue... Pour ma défense, je me suis quand même fendu le cul à faire des p'tits papiers et à rechercher le mail, puis je me suis battu férocement avec la mise en page... Donc je méritais mieux que Dingo! Mais j'ai pas réussi à avoir Axel, snif, snif...

Merci à **nmfrter** et **itemi-chan** pour leurs reviews, jsuis contente que ça vous ait plu :D  
J'avoue que y'a une certaine contradiction, qui fait que ça n'a plus vraiment de sens... XD mais le manque de sens, c'est un peu ma marque de commerce...

Bon, puisque ça semble apprécié, je vais essayer d'en faire d'autres, mais ça peut prendre un bout de temps, j'ai plein d'examens (déjà que je devrais être en train d'étudier plutôt que publier ce jeu XD) mais peut-être que je vais avoir un flash fulgurant en étudiant, bien que ça me surprndrais, le seul flash qu'il y a ces temps ci, c'est celui de ma lampe qui bogue...

Si vous avez des commentaires sur ce n'importe quoi (excepté sur le fait que j'ai trafiqué le nom de ma date de fête, je sais déjà que je suis une tricheuse, mon frère me l'a dit... XD)  
Je suis ouverte!


	3. jeu de dates 2

Hello!

passons le blabla pour nous rendre aux réponses aux reviews:

**nmfrter**: Mais bien sur que j'ai fait exprès! Nah, en fait j'ai pas du tout regardé se que ça donnait avec les gens de mon entourage... Mais pense que tu l'as fait por le bien de l'humanité! J'espère que tu préfèrera le prochain ( j'en doute, mais j'ai pas fait exprès)

**Coco manga**: Si c'est pour le bien de l'humanité tu trouvera sans doute facilement de l'aide pour accomplir cette noble tâche... (présente!)

**Mephisto-the-sexualfreack**: Je t'en achète 3! XD

merci aussi à **NamMisa** et **Vartiel-13** pour leur reviews.

Bon, j'en ai refait un avec les dates et le nom, mais cette fois aucune tricherie (j'avoue, j'avais mauvaise conscience), donc j'ai poursuivi Oogie Boogie car on me l'avait gentiment demandé… -_- Je suis vraiment d'un naturel malchanceux... je devrais peut-être échaper le nom dans mon chapeau...

* * *

**Vous êtes du mois de?**

Janvier : J'ai attaqué  
Février : J'ai lavé  
Mars : J'ai joué avec  
Avril : J'ai épousé  
Mai : J'ai couché avec  
Juin : J'ai kidnappé  
Juillet : J'ai poursuivi  
Aout : J'ai léché  
Septembre : J'ai découpé  
Octobre : J'ai promené  
Novembre : J'ai embrassé  
Décembre : J'ai mis le feu à

**Votre date d'anniversaire?**

1- Diz  
2- Dingo  
3- Sephiroth  
4- Axel  
5- Le corbeau de Maleficent  
6- Riku  
7- Un ombre  
8- Oogie Boogie  
9- Roxas  
10- Donald  
11- Sora  
12- Cloud  
13- Jafard  
14- Demyx  
15- Mushu  
16- Une keyblade  
17- Vexen  
18- La bête  
19- Hades  
20- Jack Spearow  
21- Xaldin  
22- Marluxia  
23- Yen sid  
24- Leon  
25- Xemnas  
26- Zexion  
27- Saix  
28- Luxord  
29- Le chien dans le sac  
30- Lexaeus  
31- Xigbar

**La première lettre de votre prénom?**

A: car j'aime la vie.  
B: en chantant "simple and clean".  
C: car on me l'avait gentiment demandé.  
D: et je t'emmerde!  
E: pour l'honneur de ma famille.  
F: avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ma place.  
G: car j'aime mettre la pagaille.  
H: et ça m'a un peu saoulé.  
I: et on peut dire que je suis doué pour ça.  
J: pour financer mes études.  
K: et je me suis bien marré.  
L: pour me faire des amis.  
M: et c'était pas mal du tout.  
N: pour le bien de l'humanité.  
O: dans l'unique but de sauver le monde.  
P: pour la gloire.  
Q: car je n'ai pas d'ami.  
R: car il faisait beau.  
S: et j'ai eu un orgasme.  
T: pour passer le temps.  
U: et je me suis fait gronder par maman.  
V: car je suis quelqu'un de gentil.  
W: avant d'être enlevé par un extra terrestre.  
X: dans un but purement lucratif.  
Y: et ça pue.  
Z: car c'était la dernière volonté de mon grand-père.

* * *

Bon j'avoue j'ai seulement changé quelques trucs et remélangé le tout (comme une grosse recette de cuisine).

Mais je tenterais d'inventer un nouveau concepte bientôt, quand j'aurai du temps de libre pour vrai (encore une fois je devrais étudier au lieu de publier, mais je suis incorrigible)

review please


	4. jeu de dés et de dates

Ça aura pris du temps, mais voilà!

**Coco-manga**: Ben si c'était gentiment demandé... comment refuser... XD

**gemi**: Il se lave pas celui là? il goutait quoi? (tout compte fait je veux pas le savoir)

**Itemi chan**: La fille de Dingo!? OMG! C'est pas pcq y'a un brun avec des grands pieds et un keyblade qui pourrait se tenir avec Riku que c'est nécessairement Sora ( ben... en fait, peut-être bien XD) J'suis contente que ça t'ai plu^^

merci aussi à **nmfrter, Xialdene, Faustine et Violette, **et** Ariani Lee** pour leurs reviews

j'espère que ça vous plaira^^

* * *

Cette fois c'est un amalgame : mois et date de naissance entrecoupé de jet de dé…

_Brassez le dé_

1- Par une belle journée,  
2- Pour passer le temps,  
3- Par générosité,  
4- En attendant la fin du monde,  
5- par une journée pluvieuse,  
6- Pour me faire plaisir,

_Votre mois de naissance_

Janvier : Xemnas  
Février : Xigbar  
Mars : Xaldin  
Avril : Vexen  
Mai : Zexion  
Juin : Saix  
Juillet : Axel  
Aout : Demyx  
Septembre : Luxord  
Octobre : Marluxia  
Novembre : Larxene  
Décembre : Roxas

_Brassez le dé_

1- enferma  
2- attaqua  
3- Fit des expérimentations avec  
4- poussa  
5- chuchota quelque chose à  
6- maria

_Date de fête_

1- un ombre  
2- une keyblade  
3- la bête  
4- un garde royal  
5- Mushu  
6- un simili  
7- Sora  
8- Timon  
9- Riku  
10- Aerith  
11- Oogie Boogie  
12- Tifa  
13- une serrure  
14- un coffre  
15- Yuffie  
16- Sephiroth  
17- Dingo  
18- Mulan  
19- Merlin  
20- cerbère  
21- Donald  
22- Tic et Tac  
23- un livre  
24- Pumba  
25- le 3e rapport d'Ansem  
26- le père noël  
27- le tapis volant  
28- Alice  
29- Cloud  
30- Génie  
31- Pluto

_Brassez le dé_

1- sur une table  
2- dans un placard  
3- à côté de moi  
4- dans un couloir des ténèbres  
5- sur une plage  
6- dans un lieu maintenu secret par le FBI

* * *

Alors? vous en pensez quoi?

N'hésitez pas à me le dire, de plus, vos reviews sont vraiment drôles, je me marre terriblement en les lisant!


	5. dates, encore

J'ai une confession à vous faire : cette fic, qui n'en n'est pas vraiment une, est ma plus populaire… Alors que c'est ce qui prend le moins de temps, de mots et d'efforts… mais c'est pas grave, c'est les reviews le plus marrantes!

Merci à nmfrter, Ariani Lee, Sakurako, XHanaX4, Ninywho et Vartiel-13 pour leur reviews^^

J'espère que vous aimerez celui-là...

_

* * *

_

Première lettre de votre prénom

A : Axel  
B : La Bête  
C : Cerbère  
D : Demyx  
E : L'Empereur de la Terre des Dragons  
F : La Fée Clochette  
G : Goofy  
H : Hades  
I : Iago  
J : Jack Spearow  
K: Kairi  
L: Luxord  
M: Marluxia  
N: Naminé  
O: Oogie Boogie  
P: Pat Tibilaire  
Q: Queen Minnie  
R: Roxas  
S: Sora  
T: Tidus  
U: Ursula  
V: Vexen  
W: Waka  
X: Xemnas  
Y: Yuffie  
Z : Zexion

_Votre mois de naissance_

Janvier : Rencontra  
Février : Frappa  
Mars : Cacha  
Avril : Brûla  
Mai : a dormi avec  
Juin : Découpa  
Juillet : Joua avec  
Aout : Poursuivi  
Septembre : Lava  
Octobre : Promena  
Novembre : attaqua  
Décembre : Bava sur

_Votre date de naissance_

1 : une keyblade  
2 : Timon  
3 : Jafard  
4 : Will Turner  
5 : Riku  
6 : Cid  
7 : Donald  
8 : Mickey  
9 : Larxene  
10 : Sephiroth  
11 : Lexaeus  
11 : Hercule  
12 : un reflet  
13 : Diz  
14 : Rafiki  
15 : Xigbar  
16 : Un ombre  
17 : Pumba  
18 : Merlin  
19 : Triton  
20 : Dingo  
21 : Tigrou  
22 : Leon  
23 : Tic et Tac  
24 : 6e rapport d'Ansem  
25 : Xaldin  
26 : Phil  
27 : Un coffre  
28 : une citrouille  
29 : Scar  
30 : Saix  
31 : Wall-e

_Année de naissance (dernier chiffre)_

0 : Pour s'amuser  
1 : Dans un placard  
2 : Pour financer ses études  
3 : Pour le plaisir  
4 : parce que la température y était propice  
5 : pour avoir la paix  
6 : parce qu'il n'a pas d'amis  
7 : car sinon je lui aurai cassé la gueule…  
8 : pour l'expérience  
9 : pour le bien de l'humanité

* * *

Cerbère joua avec Mickey pour s'amuser... pas terrible...

Et vous? ça donne quoi?


	6. dés, encore

Salut!

**méphisto:** XD c'est une chasse plaisante...

**Yunlihn:** Ces deux la ensemble... je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

**Dark_Angel:** Il fait une fixation sur les coffres... XD

**XHanaX4:** Sais juste pas quoi dire à propos de ça... lol

Merci à** nmfrter **et **Ariani Lee**. Vos reviews m'ont aussi bien fait rire^^

J'ai eu une demande spéciale secrète… pour un jeu, disons plus négatif… J'ai essayé de varier, mais peut-être qu'on va vouloir me lancer des pierres… mais «collectionnez les pierres qu'on vous lance, elles seront la base de votre piédestal» sauf si elles vous tuent, alors elles seront la base de votre tombeau… XD ok, j'ai pris la citation dans un magasine, c'était la pensée du jeudi 14, enfin quelque chose comme ça… mais le reste est de moi… (oui, je raconte n'importe quoi, c'est un fait...)

* * *

1- Xemnas  
2- Riku  
3- Axel  
4- Zexion  
5- Sephiroth  
6- Xaldin

1- Ne regarda pas  
2- Gifla  
3- N'embrassa pas  
4- Ne coucha pas avec  
5- Ne pensa pas à  
6- n'aimait pas

1- Marluxia,  
2- Cloud,  
3- Saix,  
4- Demyx,  
5- Sora,  
6- Roxas,

1- et tous s'en portèrent mieux.  
2- mais y'a des choses pires que ça dans la vie.  
3- pourtant, la terre n'arrêta pas de tourner.  
4- et ça n'intéresse personne.  
5- mais est-ce que ça en vaut la peine d'en parler?  
6- et les fangirls déprimèrent

* * *

Bon, parce que c'était pas très long, j'ai décidé de les faire encore plus souffrir…

1- Parce que je lui avais demandé,  
2- Par une belle journée,  
3- Parce qu'il n'a pas d'amis,  
4- Pour s'occuper,  
5- Par une journée pluvieuse,  
6- Pour une raison quelconque,

1- Xemnas  
2- Roxas  
3- Riku  
4- Zexion  
5- Cloud  
6- Luxord

1- frappa  
2- tortura  
3- engueula  
4- tenta d'étrangler  
5- poussa  
6- cracha sur

1- Demyx  
2- Leon  
3- Saix  
4- Sora  
5- Marluxia  
6- Axel

1- dans un ravin.  
2- mais pourquoi s'en inquiéter?  
3- mais y'a des choses pires que ça dans la vie.  
4- et y'a pas de quoi fouetté un chat.  
5- mais personne ne regardait.  
6- devant un bus.

* * *

Bon, c'était pas très long, j'en conviens, mais il y a tout de même 1296 possibilités pour le premier et 7776 pour le deuxième. Ça n'en a pas l'air comme ça, hein?

Sinon, vous vous êtes amusez un peu?


	7. dés, pcq sinon je triche

Vous m'avez pardonnez?

Parce que, dans la section humour/parody, il faut savoir prendre les jokes… vous ne pensez pas? Et si vous n'êtes pas défrustré, bah, c'est votre problème, pas le mien, sauf si vous pouvez lancer des roches transatlantique… XD J'ai quand même décidé de faire un jeu plus mignon? Ou plutôt clairement féminin…

**aquila**: Hey, on a la même date de fête! et poursuivre Oogie, c'est nul... mais marié Demyx...*bave* contente que ça t'ai plu^^

**xhanax4**: Pas grave nous on l'aime Demyx...

_merci aussi à **nmfrter **et **martiie **pour leur reviews sympa^^_

_

* * *

_

Brassez les dés

1- J'ai embrassé  
2- j'ai kidnappé  
3- J'ai marié  
4- J'ai chuchoté des mots doux à  
5- J'ai frappé  
6- J'ai mordu

_Mois de d'anniversaire_

Janvier : Luxord  
Février : Xemnas  
Mars : Axel  
Avril : Lexaeus  
Mai : Zexion  
Juin : Roxas  
Juillet : Marluxia  
Aout : Demyx  
Septembre : Xaldin  
Octobre : Lexaeus  
Novembre : Xigbar  
Décembre : Saix

_Brassez les dés_

1- pour le bien de l'humanité,  
2- parce qu'il le méritait,  
3- pour passer le temps,  
4- parce qu'on me l'avait gentiment demandé,  
5- avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ma place,  
6- pour me faire pardonner,

_Brassez les dés_

1- et c'était plutôt bien.  
2- et j'en ai été malade.  
3- et j'ai failli me faire tabasser  
4- puis je me suis sauvé au Mexique.  
5- mais heureusement, personne n'a vu ça…  
6- et j'ai été accusé de voix de fait et d'harcèlement…

* * *

Un autre, parce que décidément, je les fais trop court… Mais pour raison inconnue, mais sans doute obscure, j'ai eu une envi de violence avec des perso que je n'apprécie vraiment pas…

* * *

1- Un soir,  
2- Par une belle journée,  
3- Alors qu'il neigeait,  
4- Par une matinée qui avait mal commencé,  
5- Pour ma fête,  
6- Pour m'occuper,

1- j'ai torturé  
2- j'ai engueulé  
3- j'ai frappé  
4- j'ai craché sur  
5- j'ai fait cuire  
6- j'ai fait avaler des explosifs à

1- Oogie Boogie,  
2- Donald,  
3- Winnie the pooh,  
4- un heartless,  
5- Vexen,  
6- le corbeau de Maleficent,

1- et ça pu.  
2- parce que je n'aime pas son rire.  
3- et ça m'a amusé.  
4- on m'a même applaudi.  
5- parce qu'on m'avait payé.  
6- Juste parce qu'il existe…

* * *

Par contre, j'avoue que je semble violente à l'égard des animaux pour celui-là… c'était pas voulu… J'aime les animaux! Mais pour ma défense, j'ai un léger traumatisme avec une perruche… voilà pourquoi il y a trois oiseaux…

Vexen : je ne suis pas une bête!

Cat : Ah non? Je croyais que tu étais une dinde…

Vexen : Quoi?!

Cat : ben tu en fait le cri… Allez voir sur un certain tontube (vous voyez de quel site plein de trucs de toute sorte je parle? Je veux pas avoir de problèmes moi!) et tapez turkey vexen… ça vaut la peine XD

Bon sinon mes phrases sont :

OMG!

J'ai embrassé Marluxia pour me faire pardonner et j'en ai été malade…

Pour m'occupé, j'ai craché sur Vexen, juste parce qu'il existe…

Vexen : Quoi?!

Cat : TOUS AUX ABBRIS!!! LA DINDE BLONDE ATTAQUE!!!


End file.
